Just That Simple
by Crystal Dragoness
Summary: All he wanted was a trip to a club and a nice, hot trick, but since when can things be that simple? Throw in an assassination, a villain and a sext stripper and we've got us a party! NaruSasu !UkeSasuke!


_AN: _Yeah... another one... I think this one is better though, it's certainly a LOT more sexual xD Like honestly Saddie, what were you thinking? Anyhoo... Enjoy, because now I have to go start a painting that's due tomorrow. Oh, btw, I took some liberties with ages here, Naruto is older than Sasuke in this, and bigger, don't mind it.

_Warnings: _I'm telling you, if you are offended by gay sex, then leave NOW, cos this story has a LOT of it! There is also foul language, dirty talk, and OOC, but the OOC WILL be explained! Oh, and there are NO OCs, all the characters ARE in the show/manga, but I just haven't told you their REAL names yet!

_Disclaimer: _Pfft, don't I wish? Me no own.

**Just That Simple**

_Authoress- Saddie_

**Chapter I- A Change Of Plans**

He slid open the heavy metal door, flinching slightly at the loud _'clang!' _it made as it slammed shut behind him. He ran a hand through his short, spiky blond hair before heading to the refridgerator to grab a beer. It had been another long day at work, and all he wanted to do was head to the nearest club and drown his exhaustion in drugs, alcohol and sex. His plans were cut short however, when he caught sight of the small black box sitting innocently next to his answering machine, a thin cord connected it to his phone. A red light blinked at him, mocking him: _'You thought it was over eh? Well tough, the fun's just getting started'_, it seemed to taunt. For you see, that little black box acted as an answering machine of its own sort, but this one only picked up when _he _called. And rest assured, when _he_ called, the blond's already complicated life was about to get a lot worse. With a moment's hesitation, as he had every time, he picked up the receiver, putting it to his ear and dialing '#14537'; _his_ private line.

The line rung once, twice, then was answered.

"Uzumaki," was the gruff greeting. A smirk twitched at the corner of his lips as he replied, "Who else?" The blond, 'Uzumaki', could almost feel the other man's scowl through the phone-line, and decided that perhaps it would be in his best interest, (if he wanted to get through this conversation with enough time to still hit the club, that is), to be respectful, so he added onto his answer, "Would be so quick to return your call, sir?"

There was a grunt of approval on the other end, "True, you are one of my more dedicated workers, aren't you fox-boy?" The blond grinned wickedly at the nickname, trailing his fingers across the three parallel scars on his right cheek that earned him said endearment, for that's what it was. An endearment, _he _cared very much for all of _his_ 'workers'.

"And that's what brings me to my next point: your loyalty, and your talent. I wouldn't trust this mission to anyone but you, all those other retards would just fuck it up," the man said, as close to a compliment as he would ever give.

"Eloquent as ever, sir," the blond smirked, feeling more confidant because of his boss' obvious praise of his skill. His only answer was another grunt, Uzumaki rolled his azure eyes skyward; there was no doubt that his boss was a brilliant man, but he really wasn't one for words.

"So what is it?"

"I was just getting to that, that's another reason I like you Uzumaki, you're enthusiastic, hard to find in this business." The blond bit his tongue, preventing himself from admitting that he in fact was _not_ enthusiastic, he was just impatient to get out of there and get his dick sucked. Instead he nodded, then realizing that it was unlikely his boss had seen the motion, he spoke his agreement.

"Now, I want you to put this job on high priority-" Uzumaki inwardly groaned, so much for hitting the clubs, 'high priority' was code for, 'you'd better start right _now_', "-this guy has been bugging me for quite a while, he's even started going high profile, saying he'll get the cops on our case, and we don't want that, do we, fox-boy?" Before giving the fox a chance to answer, the man continued, "The guy causing me all the problems? Uchiha Itachi. Yeah, _that_ Itachi, the guy who runs that seedy club you so love- what's it called? Akatsuki?" Once again cutting the blond off, "Ah well, that doesn't matter now does it? So, I've been trying to dig up some stuff on him, get a weak spot, and after weeks and weeks of trying, I think we've got one. The bastard's got a little brother; Uchiha Sasuke. What you do is go to your little club, find him, fuck him, finding out anything and everything you can about his aniki's business while at it. Apparently guys are more talkative while getting laid. It shouldn't be too hard to find him, he's very... distinctive, I'll fax over a picture. Plus, he's working as a stripper on the high table.

I'm counting on you Uzumaki, don't fuck it up."

There was click, and the line went dead. The blond now felt safe to let out the sigh of relief he had been holding in. It seemed he would be finding release tonight, even if it wasn't in quite the way he had expected.

_Beggars can't be choosers, _Uzumaki lamented, leaving out the fact that he most certainly was _not_ a 'beggar'. What with his constant 'just-got-laid' hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin and Adonis-like body, he had his pick of the boys. No, certainly not a beggar.

The fax machine to his left beeped and started whirring, and the blond frowned, wondering just how ugly this kid was. Quickly, Uzumaki found himself reevaluating his earlier assumption as more and more of the kid's pale skin was transferred to paper. Long, soft black hair, large dark eyes, smooth unblemished skin and the most kissable pink lips the blond had ever seen. He groaned as he imagined those plush lips wrapped around his cock, or open in a scream as he plundered that tight little ass. Maybe this would be a more rewarding mission than he had first thought.

Uzumaki smirked, holding the now fully finished paper up to the light, the innocent face of Uchiha Sasuke gazed back and the blond licked his lips.

"Get ready for the ride of your life," he purred, stepping out of his suit to change into something more 'suitable'.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The loud _'thumpa-thumpa' _of the music is what hit him first, seeming to reverberate through his entire body, rattling his very bones. He strode to the head of the line, no one questioned him, and the bouncer standing at the entrance let him through with a nod of his head. The music instantly rose to a deafening level and the fox felt his body start to move in rhythm with it, hands grazed his toned body, attempting to draw his attention towards them, but they were in vain- the blond had been captivated.

At the very highest point of the club, on a pedestal almost, was Uchiha Sasuke, grinding against a pole. He was even more gorgeous in person, his small, lithe body just barely covered by leather bootyshorts and a fishnet half-shirt, his flat stomach was dusted with pink and purple glitter and he gyrated and moved with the provocative music currently pumping through his body.

_.: Bitches I hope you know, I won't stop til I hit that hoe_

_Shorty come say hello, and get your drunk ass over here lets go :._

The crowd parted like the Red Sea as Uzumaki passed through, his destination clearly in mind, he only hoped his boss had been smart enough to make all the appropriate arrangements. Luckily for him, it seems that was the case, for as soon as he reached the entrance to the 'Reservations Needed VIP section', a small redhead was there to greet him.

"You Fox?" he asked, if he had had any eyebrows, one of them would have been quirked. Uzumaki nodded and the redhead did too, "Yeah, I thought I recognized you, you were expected. I'm Red, I'll be showing you to your room." He said, before heading into the VIP section and up some stairs to what the blond could only assume was the room the boss had set aside for him, as now the beat of the music had grown muffled and been replaced by the sounds of groaning, moaning and even a few screams from behind various doors. Deeper and deeper they went, until finally they reached their destination, and 'Red' opened the door, ushering the fox inside.

"Raven will be here shortly, you may relax and enjoy a drink while you wait," the petit boy said emotionlessly, before closing the door, leaving the blond alone with his thoughts. Uzumaki rose and went to get a glass of the proffered alcohol, pouring another glass for Sasuke, when he arrived. In the Uchiha's glass, he slipped a small white pill, ensuring that the other man would remember nothing of their encounter the following day.

Just as he had downed about half of his own drink, the door opened once again, and Red stepped in once again, though this time he was joined by another, instantly recognized as the young Uchiha.

"Why thank you Red, your assistance was greatly appreciated, now you may run along," the blond winked, relishing the small blush that spread across the other's pale cheeks. The kid was cute, if you were into the whole 'goth' look. Red did as he was asked, bowing as he left, leaving the two alone.

The blond stepped forward, holding out the glass that was meant to be Sasuke's, the Uchiha eyed the offer warily.

"I really shouldn't," he admitted, staying respectful, some of his customers had fiery tempers, and he would rather not envoke their wrath. Much to his surprise however, instead of getting angry, the blond laughed lightly.

"Oh please, why would I drug you, when I've already paid for you?"

'Raven' frowned, seeing the truth in the older man's words, and accepted the glass, downing it in one gulp. He could always use a drink, it helped him get into 'character'.

Uzumaki noticed the immediate change in the youth, the way his eyes darkened with what appeared to be lust and his cheeks flushed with passion. The blond just shrugged it off, this is what he wanted, so who really cared how he got there?

"So... Mr. Fox, how may I help you today?" Sasuke asked, and the blonde felt his cock start to rise as the smaller man slowly pressed their bodies together.

"Call me Naruto, that's the name I want you to scream as I fuck you," the fox purred, his warm breath ghosted across Sasuke's ear, sending a shiver up his spine. Naruto felt no worry in telling the boy his real name, now that he had ingested the pill, it didn't really matter, this whole thing would be forgotten by tomorrow.

"Yes... Naruto," were the only words that were able to pass those plush lips before they were being devoured by Naruto's, the blond quickly slid his hand down the Uchiha's back before cupping his lush ass and giving it a squeeze, his other hand tangled in long, dark locks. Sasuke moaned encouragingly into the kiss, and he wrapped a thin leg around the blond's midriff, grinding their matching erections together. This time it was Uzumaki's turn to moan as he slipped Sasuke's shorts down his slim hips, he growled as he caught sight of the tiny pink thong the boy was wearing underneath. He detached from the kiss to nibble on the smaller boy's ear, muttering hot words as he went:

"Oh yeah, look at that fucking little thong, you like to be fucked like a little girl huh? Well I'm gonna do just that, you little slut, I'm gonna shove my big cock in your little hole and fuck you til you can't see straight," he snarled, smacking Sasuke's pale white ass. He hadn't been this turned on in a long time, and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

Even Sasuke, as used as he was to sex, was getting a bit heady from the sensations coursing through him, and he whimpered as Naruto's sinful mouth found its way down his swan-like neck and to his jugular, where he sunk his teeth in. The Uchiha knew he should tell him it was extra to leave marks, he _knew_ he should tell him that biting wasn't under his contract, but at the moment he just. didn't. care. All he cared about was the hand that had currently found its way between his cheeks and was rubbing small circles over his puckered hole, as a hot, wet mouth attached itself to his nipple through the thin fishnet of his 'not-quite-a-shirt'. He moaned louder, bringing his own hand down to paw at the tight leather still covering the other's still swelling crotch. Naruto pulled away as he felt the hand, grinning wickedly, and he slid his own pants off, groaning as his dick was finally released from its confines.

Sasuke couldn't contain his gasp, his dick was _huge!_ It had to be at least 9 inches, and he felt his asshole twitch as he thought of taking it deep inside him. Naruto smirked at the other's reaction, and once again pushed their bodies together, loving the feel of flesh against flesh. This time however, instead of his hands trailing downwards, they went to the boys narrow shoulders, pushing him down. Sasuke got the message and got to his knees, Naruto's throbbing cock bobbing in front of him, it bumped against his cheek, leaving a small trail of precum. Not waiting to be told, the Uchiha took it into his mouth, loving the way it pushed against his cheek, then slid down his throat.

Naruto groaned at the sight, the raven's small hands were on his hips as he took his aching cock deeper and deeper into his mouth until he felt the head bump against the back of his throat. The blond groaned, tangling his fingers into that hair once again.

"Fuck, look at that pretty little mouth taking my cock all in, yeah, get it nice and wet," he panted, sliding his dick in and out, fucking the other's mouth.

Feeling that familiar drawing up of his balls, Naruto pulled out, and picked the Uchiha up, throwing him on the bed and launching himself on top. The blond caught himself on his elbows so as not to crush the much smaller man under him. On the nightstand next to the bed was an unopened tube of lube and a bowl of condoms, Naruto grabbed the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing them together for a moment to warm up the cold gel.

Finally he lowered his hands to the small hole, trailing his finger around the rim for a moment before entering it. Sasuke keened shrilly and raised himself off the bed, he had no idea why this felt so good, but he wasn't about to ask for it to stop. Naruto smirked at the other's actions, _now this is enthusiasm _he chuckled to himself before bringing his finger out and replaced it with three. Seeing no objections he continued fingerfucking the boy to the point of incomprehensible moans and whimpers.

"Fuck," he growled, no longer able to hold back, he quickly sheathed himself in a condom and rammed into the other's little ass. Naruto paused, surprised by the tight heat he was greeted with, he had expected the boy to be looser, more used.

"Damn you're so tight, I would have thought a little whore like you would be looser," he growled, finding a steady rhythm pounding into the boys ass. His only reply was a breathless moan and Sasuke attempting to shove himself back even harder onto the other's cock.

"Fuck, your ass just gobbles this up, doesn't it? Tell me what you want," Naruto demanded, watching the area where his dick disappeared between a pair of fleshy globes. He snarled again as his balls slapped and bounced against those perfect asscheeks, sending shockwaves of pleasure down his spine, settling at the base. When he didn't recieve a direct answer, he slowed his movements to a light pump. Sasuke made a noise of displeasure.

"So... if you're not gonna tell me that, why don't you tell me why your aniki hates Mr. Momochi so much, ne?" he tried, pushing his lust down for a moment in an attempt to get what he came here for... well, one of the things he came here for, but Sasuke wasn't buying it.

"Fuck me! Harder!" he almost begged, wrapped his slim legs around Naruto's waist and slammed their hips together.

_Fuck the mission_.

He thought, grabbing the smaller boys hips and pounding into him, fucking him harder and faster than he had ever thought possible. The boy's ass squeezed tighter and tighter around his dick, to the point he almost had to stop moving, but he didn't, he kept going.

Sasuke was almost bent in half, he reached a hand around and started playing with Naruto's balls, caressing the place where they joined, and playing with the tiny strap of his thong, that Naruto hadn't bothered to remove, only push out of the way of his hole and cock. He stretched the elastic and let it go, it snapped back and whipped his bouncing ass.

That was the last straw, and he came all over himself and Naruto, his already tight channel got even more so, pulling Naruto along with him.

Quickly, Naruto pulled out, tied off the condom and threw it out. He then got up and cleaned himself off without a word. To be honest, his mind was in turmoil, how was he going to explain this to his boss? He had fucked the kid, but they were no closer now than they had been in the start. He frowned and pulled his clothes on, throwing a last look at the kid, only to find him sleeping peacefully. Without making a sound, he slipped out into the hall, content in the knowledge that tomorrow, to Sasuke, he would be nothing more than a dream.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Whew, wow, remind me to NEVER get in the mood to write again, that was LONG, and it ain't over yet xD

REVIEW PLEASE

Let me know if this is worth continuing

_Save or Scrap?_


End file.
